In the current digital age, more and more live (i.e. real-time) content is being provided on the web, and users are able to read about or spectate events as such events are taking place.
There exist many websites that offer live streaming services, but there is no convenient way to keep track of multiple live streams and to know when any of them goes live, or to be notified when a new live stream that may be of a user's interest becomes available (i.e. goes live) on any of the websites that offer live stream services.
There is a need for a method of providing a notification service that monitors a plurality of streaming service websites and notifies a user when new video data (i.e. a live stream) satisfying certain user-specified criteria becomes available.